Live Together, Die Together
by Invisible Nation
Summary: Marco doesn't want to live anymore after his aunt kicked him out and told him to join his parents, who had died when he was young. He left his suicide note for Jean Kirschtein, the one person who cared about him. Jean began to panic and goes to try and save Marco. Will he be too late? Can he live without him?


**This is my first story I have posted and I am open for criticism. I think this story turned out really well and i really want to know what you guys think. I might post more stories if you guys like my writing. I look forward to your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or it's characters unfortunately. **

* * *

Marco sat in the living room of his house, reading a book his mother had let him borrow from her collection. He was so caught up in story of the fantasy land that he didn't even notice the person that came into his house.

"Marco," said someone, startling Marco out of his trance. Marco stuck his bookmark in his page and looked over to see his aunt standing in the doorway.

"May I sit down?" she asked, looking to where Marco was sprawled out on the couch.

"Yah," replied Marco, pulling his legs up so he wasn't covering the whole couch. His aunt took a seat next to him and looked over sadly.

"So sweetie, you know how your parents are in the survey corps and that they went out on an expedition yesterday?" asked his aunt. Marco felt a sense of dread wash over him. He knew what happened on expeditions of the survey corps, but he didn't want to believe it was true.

"Honey, your parents aren't coming back. You are going to have to come live with me now," said his aunt, "Now go pack up your stuff and come along. And no books. They fill your head with dreams and curiosity and I will not have you joining the survey corps like your parents."

"But."

"No buts. No books." He then sadly slunk off to pack all of his stuff up, secretly hiding two of his favorite books in his bag.

* * *

"MARCO!" screeched his aunt throughout the house. Marco had a feeling he knew exactly what was going on and it wouldn't be good. He cautiously walked into his room where his aunt's voice had come from. She stood in the middle of the room, looked very mad as she held up one of his books.

"What is this Marco?" she growled.

"A book," he replied calmly.

"What did I tell you about books?"

"To not read them. They do make you smarter, you know," replied Marco.

"Well I never read books when I was younger," snapped his aunt.

"That might explain a few things," muttered Marco under his breath.

He was about to say something, but was cut off as his aunt's palm made contact with his cheek. He stumbled and just barely managed not to fall.

"I took you in and raised you! You need to learn respect for your elders! If you want to be like your mom so much then why don't you just go out and die like her! Get out of my house! I never want to see you again!" screamed his aunt, throwing the book at him. Marco calmly picked up the book and an envelope from his drawer and walked out of the house, a plan already forming in his mind.

* * *

Marco stood outside of Jean's house, the book in his hand and the envelope stuck in the front of the book.

The envelope contained his suicide note that he had written specifically for Jean. He set the book on the front step of Jean's house, knowing that Jean was the only one home right now and knocked on the door before running around the corner and walking towards the bridge.

He knew Jean would try to stop him, but he hoped he wouldn't make it in time. The sun was beginning to set as he finally reached the bridge and pulled off his coat, so people would know where he went. He peered over the edge of the bridge, images of his parents flashing through his mind.

* * *

Jean had been eating dinner when he heard someone knock on the door. He went to go see who it was, but found no one.

He did find a book, which he quickly recognized as Marco's favorite book. He was confused as he opened the book to find an envelope with his name on it. He felt like something was wrong as he opened the envelope, quickly realizing that it was a suicide note.

He began to panic as he dropped the book and envelope to the floor and ran out of his house. He knew exactly where he was going, but he couldn't seem to run fast enough.

All he could think about was what would happen if he didn't make it in time. He didn't know if he could live without Marco and he didn't want to figure out what the world would be like without him.

He pushed himself to run faster and soon the bridge came into view. He could see Marco standing on the other side of the bridge, his toes barely hanging over the edge.

"Marco!" screamed Jean, tears running down his face. He had barely noticed that he had began to cry as he slid to a stop behind Marco, wrapping his arms around his torso.

"I was so scared that you had already jumped. You shouldn't do it Marco. I don't want you to die," he sobbed, burying his head in the crook of Marco's neck. He felt Marco turn around; putting his arms around Jean's sobbing form.

"Jean, I'm sorry. I have to do this, just try to carry on without me. I love you and I will see you eventually. My love for you will never change," said Marco, putting his hand under Jean's chin and pushing his head up. He then captured Jean's lips in his own for a short, passionate kiss before he fell backwards.

Jean began to panic as he tore off his jacket and jumped over the fence. He was falling pretty fast and soon reached Marco, wrapping his arms around him.

"Marco Bodt, I love you. If you go, I am going to go to. We live together, we die together," said Jean as he leaned forward and pulled Marco into a long, passionate kiss. The kiss lasted until they hit the water, both dying at the same time, on impact.

* * *

**That's the end! I thank you all for reading this. I apologize for any errors in this and it would be appreciated if you could point out any errors to me. I look forward to your reviews and thanks for reading this story!**


End file.
